


I ain't nobody's bitch...

by ArieHolmesJr



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prison, Survival, Timeline What Timeline, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieHolmesJr/pseuds/ArieHolmesJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a zombie apocalypse can't make Daryl Dixon go crazy, who would have thought a man could? And who would have thought that man was married, had a son, and was a cop?<br/>Or, what happens when Rick decides that they should do everything in pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started...

**Author's Note:**

> **_You'd want to watch out for spoilers._** There are a few in there, and some major ones.  
>  (From Season 1 to Season 3)

 

 

_This is how it all started. Part of Daryl wished it had never happened, part of him was almost grateful._

_Thing was, he still had no idea if the fire had been ignited on purpose._

 

_Yesterday had been a rough day. Hell, it had been a rough week he should say. Not that they actually had a lot of quiet time during an apocalypse like that, but some days were worse than the others. They had lost T-Dog in a vicious invasion of walkers that had been difficult to contain. They had had so much trouble killing them all and making this place safe again- as safe as it could be. Daryl was tired of loosing people. He was so sick of them struggling every single day to make their life just a tiny bit easier, only to lose someone else in a matter of a few horrible minutes. Disaster could happen so fast it was sickening. One bite and it could easily be over. One false move and you were devoured alive._

_Apparently, Daryl was not the only one who had had enough. Rick was sick of it too._

_They were all having dinner together when the man stood up to address the group of them. Daryl was sitting a little away from the others, although they all had made sure he was still part of the circle by not sitting in front of him. Maybe it was a way to show him he belonged. He didn't say a thing about that and ate in silence, his back to the cold prison wall, simply looking up when Rick cleared his throat._

_"We all know by now that we are never truly safe. I, myself, would like to pretend that we don't risk anything in here, but even though it is safer than outside, anything can happen. We've had the proof of that. We've lost people. I don't want that to happen again. I want to increase the security in our group."_

_There were a few murmurs, some nods. The hunter had nothing against that idea, but it was hard to tell what exactly Rick had in mind. It was not that the girls were defenseless, but if the man was honest to himself, they were two, maybe three who could effectively protect all the others. That meant Rick, Glenn and him. Mostly Rick and him._

_"What do you suggest?"_

_Daryl quickly cast a glance towards Hershel, before looking back at Rick who answered:_

_"Since accidents happen so fast, I believe that nobody should ever be left alone. We will try something and see how it works out. From now on, I want everybody to pick a partner and stay in pairs all day long."_

_"What?!"_

_Rick completely ignored the hunter's remark._

_"You do everything -He cast a glance at an indignant Daryl- together and always have an eye on each other. That way, if something occurs, you will be more likely to get some help before it is too late. Having each other's back is how we will survive. I don't want to see anybody without his or her partner, it's important. We'll try it for a few days and see how it goes."_

_The others didn't seem as outraged as Daryl was. Of course, he was more of a loner, he was better on his own. He couldn't carry someone with him everywhere, it would be a real pain in the ass; especially to go hunting. Nobody in this group had his skills in that matter. A partner would slow him down, scare the preys, attract walkers... He couldn't do this. Looking around for some support in his position, he only noticed the others were trying to actually form pairs. Damn. He almost wanted to scream when Glenn looked at Rick:_

_"Maggie and I will make a pair."_

_"C'mon man that's bullshit!"_

_"Daryl" Rick snapped and the man frowned, biting back a harsh reply._

_Hershel and Beth formed another one. Rick wasn't exactly sure about that one, always concerned after all. Maybe it was one of the qualities that made him a good leader: he cared. Still, the man assured him that they would be just fine; he wasn't helpless and he wanted to stay with his daughter. Could be understood, even though Rick looked a little worried about that particular pairing. This whole partners idea still didn't please Daryl. He watched as Lori slowly gave Rick a look, bit her lip and turned to Carol. The woman nodded, so did Rick. That's the moment Daryl chose to growl his disapproval._

_"S'not workin'. We're an odd number."_

_"Congratulations, you can count."_

_"Shut up!" Daryl all but spit as he stood up, ready to storm out of the room, only to have Rick stop him by pressing a hand to his chest, before forcing him back to his place against the wall. The man never was impressed with his bursting anger, and that simple fact only made Daryl angrier. Damn sheriff deputy._

_Rick kept going as if the hunter hadn't even interrupted him._

_"It would be better for Carl to go with Beth and Hershel. That leaves Dar--"_

_"I ain't gonna do that! Pair with yo' son and I'll be on my own, s'not like I've ne-"_

_"Daryl and I." Rick continued, raising his voice. "I think that should do. Let's give it a try and don't forget. Always with your partner."_

 

 

 


	2. I don't sing in the shower either

So this shit was real, Daryl found out later that night. The moment he stood from his sitting place against the wall, Rick did just the same and cast him a glance that meant everything. 'If you gotta go somewhere, I'm coming with you.' Not that Daryl actually picked up a fight for that, as he thought maybe Rick wouldn't push the thing too far. He simply couldn't. With a little sigh, he waited for the man to walk over, then grabbed his crossbow and exited their cell block, Rick on his heels. They made their way in silence, always on their guard even though the area was supposed to be clear. We just never know. Not a word was exchanged and Daryl secretly hoped the other man would feel just how pissed he was and maybe feel a little bad about it. Not that it would actually happen, nor would it make Rick change his mind, but still. He didn't agree with this idea. He was being imposed someone against his will and he didn't like that. Alright, his partner was their leader and the guy knew how to defend himself, as well as how to keep quiet when he had to. It could have been worse... But this thing still sucked and there was no way Daryl would change his mind about that.

He finally pushed the door to the showers and held it open for Rick as it appeared evident the man would come inside with him. For a few long seconds, they stared at each other, obviously waiting for someone to move or say something. As it never happened, Daryl nodded and decided that he would go first. It was a communal shower, still they all showered one at the time to keep the little privacy they had left. Without saying a word, he started unbuttoning his sleeveless shirt, thinking that Rick would pick up on it and leave to wait for him outside. When Rick only grabbed the edge of the T-shirt he was wearing and started pulling it off, Daryl froze and gave him a look. A dirty look.

"What are you doin'?"

To hell with that surprised look on the guy's face, he knew perfectly well why Daryl was shocked.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower... Changed your mind?"

" _I_ am takin' a shower. Yer not."

"Daryl, we won't go over this again."

"S'not like some walker's gonna crawl in here an' try to bite my thing off!"

"It might do just that. Happened to Glenn last week, remember?"

Yes, yes he remembered how Chinaman had screamed so loud they had all jumped and hurried to the shower room just in time to see a half-naked Glenn holding on to a towel wrapped around his waist, finishing the walker off with a good blow to the head. Walkers sneaking up on you taking a shower had to be quite surprising, yeah. He had been the only one laughing at this and throwing a joke. A bad one that had still made Rick's lips curl up a bit -just a random thing he had noticed, not that he was looking for it...

"I'll handle the damn thing. I ain't a pussy."

"Daryl, there are no exceptions. Not for you, and not for anyone."

The hunter scowled at him and turned around, slowly taking his shirt off. While he was still undressing, he could hear some crupling behind him and knew the other man was doing just that himself. The mere idea of taking a shower with that man sent a shiver down Daryl's spine and he rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to shrug off the odd feeling. Maybe it was all in his mind, but he swore he heard Rick's breath catch; he didn't turn to give it a look. He stepped out of his pants and walked to the shower. He first tilted his head back to let the hot water run on his face, then turned around in order to have it fall on his shoulders and back. He was perfectly aware that the position let Rick have a full look at his naked body, from the scarred chest and back to, well, all the rest. The hunter wasn't exactly what one would call handsome. Maybe he just thought too little of himself, but he had the feeling his naked form had absolutely nothing appealing, with his countless scars and abuse marks. He half-expected the man to comment on that, but he barely felt his eyes linger on him before he turned to his own shower and started the water. Something twisted in Daryl's insides and a silent 'Thank you' was all he could think of. For a little while, they showered in silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable and Rick made sure not to push too far in his personal space. Everyone here knew very well that Daryl didn't like to be touched. All that stood between his two arms was very personal space. He wasn't so eager to jump away when it came to handshakes or light touches to the shoulder, although he preferred restraining touches to the minimum. However, one wouldn't try to go and push too far; they all had seen him tense the only time Beth had tried to hug him after he had killed a walker dangerously close to her. Daryl carefully chose the ones he decided to let in and for the moment, nobody seemed to have gained his trust enough for him to feel comfortable with touch.

He was glad Rick didn't ask for more than them just standing in the same room, showering in silence in a matter of safety. It would have been awkward to speak and Daryl was a man of few words anyway, rarely speaking his mind on too personal subjects. This wasn't a bonding activity. This was just a shower they had to get over with. They didn't get to shower often, but when they did, Daryl always made sure that this fresh and clean state would last a few days at least. He didn't mind getting all dirty and after all, they all smelled equally bad after a while, it wasn't anything they were not used to. Once he started to get drenched in walkers blood and guts, it was too late and then nothing could stop him from getting dirty. The only thing that seemed to be relatively clean at all times were the hunter's hands, for he often simply ate with his fingers. That tendency to get all dirt and blood covered didn't keep him from enjoying the light smell of soap and the pretty good and refreshing feeling of taking a shower and wearing clothes that didn't reek of rotting dead corpses. They all liked to offer themselves the luxury from time to time.

Shaking Daryl out of his thoughts, a sudden little humming rose, louder than the noise from the water. Taken aback, the man shot Rick a look, only to have him turn to him and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Do you sing in the shower?"

"I look like I do?"

"No you don't" Rick calmly replied, despite the little twitch at the corner of his mouth that betrayed an upcoming laugh.

Daryl frowned a little, then added:

"You best not do that while 'm in here. Don't want ya to attract walkers. Might try to bite mah thing off, remember?"

For a split second, there was a hint of a smile on his lips, one he would fervently deny was there if the sheriff mentioned it. Rick caught it anyway, for he smiled back and playfully elbowed him. If Daryl hit back, it wasn't exactly in a playful manner, but he thankfully missed Rick's ribcage. That would have hurt.

"Fuck off, Grimes, don't let it get to yer head or I ain't jokin' again!" the man rumbled, this time really earning a laugh from the sheriff. This only made the hunter grumble more.

"What is it, Dixon? You want me to wash your back, is that it?"

The tone was playful and Daryl didn't expect to feel a hand on his shoulder blade. That warm hand on his back, skin against skin, made him flinch at the touch. Looking back over his naked shoulder, he gave the man a death glare, a single warning that meant more than any words he could have said. 'Back the fuck off'. It always amazed both men just how much they could connect with each other with simple looks, nods and silent communication. They were on the same page most of the time and that was mostly why they were so efficient when working together. Right now, though, Rick didn't take that glare as a real threat, or maybe chose to ignore it, much to Daryl's indignation. With an angry roar, the youngest Dixon tried to jerk away with the intention of, at the least, breaking Rick's hand in hundreds of tiny little pieces. His well-built frame left no doubts about him being strong despite the conditions they all had been living in for quite a while now. From hours and hours of working outside in the sun, carrying that heavy crossbow around, doing the heavy-lifting and going Rambo in the woods on his own, Daryl had the shape of a hunter, considerable muscles, and deadly strength hiding below. Basically, Daryl Dixon could be dangerous and right now, he smelled of an awfully bad idea, yet Rick only held on tighter at the sudden struggle and successfully kept the hunter from escaping his grip. Exactly what it took to have the man go berserk. Rick had crossed the line the man had established from the very beginning, the line that made the very difference between you having to face the hotheaded redneck or the caring, loyal man. With time, Daryl had come to show a calmer temperament when getting used to the people he was hanging around with. It definitely was harder to make him angry, but when it happened, a real fury and not only a mood swing that would calm down in no time... It was quite something.

Right now especially, Daryl was having a hell of a temper tantrum. They wrestled for some long seconds, until Daryl got the occasion to violently headbutt the officer. He distinctly heard the man's teeth clash together and his jaw protest as he let out a grunt of pain. Probably from a split lip, not that he cared much at the moment. Daryl was about to finally break free, but before he even knew it, the man had an arm tightly wrapped around his neck and Daryl stilled all of a sudden, very aware of the pressure applied on his throat. He stood there, his back pressed against Rick's body, a strong arm keeping him from moving and a hand uncomfortably resting on his side, skin against skin. For a moment, all that could be heard was the noise of the shower and their heavy pants. Rick was gently trying to shush him, to get him to calm down under his firm yet soft grip. The hunter waited long enough to feel Rick loosen his grip a little, then suddenly jerked again in a last attempt to escape the man, but soon enough the sheriff reacted and held him even tighter. It was more than a single fight, it was a fight for dominance. A fight to show the other who was the strongest, who was the leader here. Rick knew that Daryl respected him and always followed his lead; why he had found the urge to prove it right now was a mystery to him. Something twisted in his guts in a not so unpleasant way at the mere idea of having the youngest Dixon brother submit to him. The man growled and spat some insults at him, his tone slowly growing quieter until finally, he fell silent and let his head roll back against Rick's shoulder. 

"Easy, easy ... There you go..." Rick breathed against Daryl's ear, warm breath brushing the skin and sending a shiver down the man's spine. To Daryl's relief, Rick acted as if he hadn't felt it against his own body.

A soapy hand was moving up and down his back, gently scrubbing the sweat and dirt away. The position was odd, but since he had to hold Daryl still, it was all Rick could do. Slowly but surely, the hunter then pressed a hand to Rick's arm still around his neck and, while the man thought he would try to take it off, he simply held on to it in a slightly desperate way. Maybe it was a way of holding himself together, keeping himself from sinking into this unusual feeling. It was a huge step out of his comfort zone... but he trusted Rick with his life. Rick had won. He wasn't getting his hopes up; he had won this single round. There would be more and he was fully aware of the challenge that represented Daryl Dixon. Yet, right now, with the hunter relaxing in his grip, he felt strangely right.

Daryl finally felt the man slowly releasing him. He tensed again just a bit when the other's palm came to rest against his bared throat, thumb slowly brushing the skin, but he didn't dare try to escape the touch this time. Beautiful. Beautiful was all Rick could think off. Daryl growled more than he actually bit, yet he was like a tiger: handsome and deliciously dangerous, not easy to tame and always ready to pounce with that wild violence that sometimes resurfaced... But in the end maybe that was all he needed. Someone to guide him. Someone to rely on. Someone that would make him feel alive.

Once Rick was sure he had the man relaxed, he went back to the first idea he had in mind: wash the man's back. Both warm hands rubbed the skin of his back with more firmness, drawing a pleased grunt from the man. How could he do otherwise, with those clever hands working at the tensed muscles? Daryl's breath was coming in shuddering pants as he finally let, of his own accord, the man take care of him. The thumbs pressing into painful knots and undoing them skillfully, chasing away the last bit of protests in the hunter's mind. If he'd allowed himself to think about what was happening right now, all that would cross his mind was that Rick could do wonderful things with his hands. Before he even knew it, Daryl had pressed his forehead to the wall and heavily breathed with relief as Rick wonderfully took care of his strong back. Both men were aware of exactly how big of a step this was in Daryl's personal space, across that line where nobody were usually allowed. Still now, the man had no idea why he hadn't even tried to fight more and knock the damn shit out of Rick. Why he had let him pull him into submission and actually gave up on struggling in order to simply take it, take the warm contact he probably craved as much as everybody else here, was way beyond him. Things were hard out there. Maybe somehow, somewhere, even the tougher ones needed comfort.

Just when he was about to actually moan -and hell, would that have been compromising- Rick gently pulled back and gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Might want to save some water for the others."

With that, he took a few steps away, away from Daryl who stood there, oddly missing the human heat that had been irradiating from the man's body. He barely gave time to the hunter to come back to his senses, already stepping out of the shower and drying himself with a towel. He was soon followed by a lightly shaken Daryl, who didn't say a single word and avoided his gaze until they were both dressed and ready to leave the room. Then, and only then, he stared right into Rick's eyes, looking oddly uncomfortable, before he grunted:

"We goin' back or what?"


End file.
